User talk:Peori
Re: Early character pages Sure, you can start creating pages for upcoming characters! Just note, we should only be putting facts from reliable sources into the pages, not hypothesis or conjecture. I don't know if we have categories created yet for the upcoming movies; if you're not familiar with creating them I can do it after the pages get created. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 13:53, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Categorizing pages Hi. I saw your comment about being unable to categorize pages due to your browser. When you're in edit mode, do you have a button near the bottom of the screen called Code view. If so, then you can type in the category. That might work with your browser. --Jeff (talk) 23:23, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: A merge Thanks for catching this. I removed the old Charles Muntz page and replaced it with the Charles F. Muntz article. I like the name Charles Muntz better; I'm not sure where the 'F.' came from. --Jeff (talk) 01:28, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for all your recent page additions, they look really good. But one thing, there already was a page for Gary Rydstrom. You mis-spelled his last name. Most of the content in the page you created already exists in the existing page but feel free to add any more details to the existing page. I've marked your page for deletion and will come back in a couple of days and remove it. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 02:51, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Re: User Blogs I found this link on the main Entertainment wiki site regarding blogs. I think your idea about writing a review on Up is a great example of using a blog. Let me know if you have any other questions. The blogs are a new feature so I don't know a lot about them, but if I don't know the answer I'll find someone who does! --Jeff (talk) 02:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Just an idea Hi, good idea. I think for starters it would be a good addition to the movie's trivia page. If we get enough names we could then create a section for it. I don't know if there's a good (official) source for this information. If you have names for the different movies feel free to add them to the trivia page. Thanks, and keep up the great work you're doing! --Jeff (talk) 04:06, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :I should have been clearer - each movie has a link to a separate trivia page (i.e. Up links to Up Trivia. I meant that you should add this info to the separate Trivia page. Would you mind moving your additions to those pages? I see that others have add other trivia to The Incredibles page. Feel free to move it all over to The Incredibles Trivia, otherwise someone else will get around to it. Thanks! :As for the user blog, they posted a message a couple weeks ago about it. Let me see if I can dig it up and point you to it. --Jeff (talk) 01:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jordan Nagai page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dvcnut (Talk) 03:44, 31 July 2009